


Black/White

by madmeridian



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Chess, M/M, Mello is a sore loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmeridian/pseuds/madmeridian
Summary: Day #6 of Meronia event: Black/White
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Meronia Event (Feb 14 - Feb 20 2021)





	Black/White

**Author's Note:**

> A very short one for today!

“Don’t say anything,” Mello grumbled, his focus elsewhere. Near waited patiently, watching the gears turn as Mello calculated his next move. 

“I wasn’t going to,” Near hummed. Mello cautiously picked up one of his pieces and moved it. “Good move.” 

“Don’t patronize me, Near.” 

“I wasn’t,” Near said, moving one of his own pieces. _One more move._

Mello bit at his lip, surveying the board of black and white. Near was never sure why Mello was so insistent on playing chess with him even though he got endlessly frustrated when he lost. 

Near always thought it was funny that they always defaulted to chess when playing games. It was fitting, almost. Black on white on white on black. It reminded him of the two of them. 

Mello made his move. Near tried not to give away that he’d just sealed his own loss, but Mello was already throwing up his hands in defeat. ‘

“I win,” Near said lightly. “We can play a different game, if you want.” 

“No, I’m gonna fucking beat you at chess.” Mello started to reset the board, angry determination in his eyes. He usually was like this, insisting on playing until he won at least once. 

Near was fine with losing once in a while, if only to see Mello grin in triumph when he won.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit: I forgot to mention, I made to collection for all Meronia event fics so people could find all of them easily! Please feel free to add your fics to it if you would like (I invited all the ones I saw but may have missed some)


End file.
